


Rooftop: Ed x Reader

by luciebell_writes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciebell_writes/pseuds/luciebell_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ed finds the you on the roof, contemplating your life’s worth, he becomes desperate to make you realise how important you are. Warnings for suicidal themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop: Ed x Reader

You stared down pensively at the city below you; watching as the distant figures moved about the streets, complete unaware of your existence, and of the insignificance of their own life. That was just the way society worked; the hard-working and honest became lost in a sea of greed and corruption, with the power and respect being granted to those who would only abuse it. 

And you’d just had enough. You’d grown tired of not fitting in with the crowds, of never feeling truly accepted. It was almost like you were becoming a shadow of your former self; the hardships that came with living in a city as dangerous as Gotham were taking their toll on you and you no longer felt comfortable in your own skin. Standing on the rooftop’s edge, you wondered if anyone would cry for you - if anyone would even notice your absence - or maybe you were just destined to get swept up in society’s endless sea. 

Taking a deep breath, you stepped closer towards the rooftop’s edge and took one last look at Gotham; it was only from such a distance that you could appreciate the view, as opposed to only seeing the worst parts from the safety of the ground. Now that you’d watched the world go by from such a perspective, you felt ready. It felt right.

“What are you doing?” 

A familiar voice caught you off-guard and you turned around to see your co-worker Edward, who just so happened to live in the same block of apartments as you, standing behind you with a puzzled expression in place.

“What does it look like?” You let out a wry laugh and returned your attention to the ledge; looking down at the bustling streets once more as you tried to compose yourself. “I’m going to jump.”

Ed furrowed his brow; frankly, he found your complete calmness about the situation somewhat perplexing. But he truly hated the way in which you stood dangerously close to the roof’s edge, because it indicated that you were genuinely serious about your intentions. 

“Please, just…step away from the edge.” He said calmly, carefully approaching you. 

You shook your head, “why would I do that? I wouldn’t be up here if I wasn’t certain that this was what I want.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Ed insisted, paying close attention to your every movement because of your almost eerie lack of fear. To put it simply, he didn’t doubt that you were capable of throwing yourself off the roof. “Come down from there and we can talk properly…”

Glancing back at him, you recognised the sheer dread in Ed’s eyes; yet it wasn’t enough to deter you, to distract you from your plan. “You don’t have to pretend to care about me.”

“I’m not pretending.” Ed stated very matter-of-factly. “Y/N, please just–”

Suddenly you stopped. For a moment, you couldn’t hear the traffic below or the distant sound of gunfire - it all became a blur - because Ed had taken you aback. “You know my name?”

Ed nodded, a genuine smile in place. “You work in the Archives. I know because I sometimes go down there…you have a nice smile.”

Blinking in surprise, you thought back to the odd occasion in which Ed had ventured down to the Archives; although he’d never properly spoken to you, the two of you had exchanged brief smiles and the odd pleasantry here and there. Yet you had no idea that he knew your name, that he’d actually noticed you within the shelves and boxes full of case files. It almost touched you. 

“Thanks…” Your thoughts continued to drift away from you, until you regained your firm composure and returned your attention to the city below. “I’m not afraid of dying, you know.” You feigned a smile, your voice calm.

“Why not?” Ed asked as he walked towards you, reaching the ledge but not daring to look over it. “Surely you have a lot to live for.”

“I’m tired of just…existing. This isn’t much of a life because Gotham isn’t home.” You shrugged, “It’s not like anyone would miss me anyway.”

“I would.” Ed replied bluntly, his soft eyes meeting yours; despite being hidden somewhat behind his glasses, you recognised a real warmth within his deep brown orbs. “I really would.”

“You’re just saying that…” 

Ed held out his hand to you. “I promise, I mean every word. I want to get to know you first; beyond the beautiful smile in the Archives.” 

In that moment, you felt so conflicted. On the one hand you so desperately wanted to jump while his guard was down; to throw yourself off the roof as you had initially intended, freeing yourself. But somehow you just couldn’t bring yourself to take the final step - not now. 

Gingerly, you took Ed’s hand and allowed him to guide you away from the ledge. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N. I’m Edward.” He introduced himself formally, not letting go of your hand even when you were at a safe distance from the edge of the roof. 

That made you smile and you honestly liked the feeling of his hand clasped protectively around yours; your fingers perfectly intertwined as though you and Ed had been destined to meet. Perhaps you had a future to live for after all.


End file.
